pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Salvatore Giuliano (film)
Salvatore Giuliano is an Italian film directed by Francesco Rosi released in 1962 . Summary * 1 Overview * 2 Data sheet * 3 Distribution * 4 Comments * 5 Francesco Rosi Salvatore Giuliano or "A discourse on the corpse of Julius Caesar" * 6 Awards and honors * 7 Notes and references * 8 See also ** 8.1 External Links Synopsis [ edit | edit the code ] July 1950. The body of the Sicilian bandit Salvatore Giuliano was discovered in the yard of a house in Castelvetrano. A commissioner there is a brief conclusion, journalists gather some information. Later, his body is exposed to Montelepre his native town; the crowd comes to collect it, his mother weeps ... Through a series of fragmented scenes, often inserted in flashback, the film aims to elucidate the historical, social and political context in which the crime fits: it goes back to the commitment Giuliano independence in 1945, then we see especially the killing of 1 May 1947 when Giuliano's men open fire on demonstrators in socialist Portella delle Ginestre and long trial of Viterbo in 1950 where interrogations converge in the person of Gaspare Pisciotta, Giuliano's lieutenant, suspected of having betrayed and murdered. Data Sheet [ edit | edit the code ] * Director: Francesco Rosi * Scenario: Suso Cecchi d'Amico , Enzo Provenzale , Francesco Rosi , Franco Solinas * Photography: Gianni Di Venanzo , assisted by Pasqualino De Santis (camera operator) * Sets: Sergio Canevari , Carlo Egidi * Costumes: Marilù Carteny * Editing: Mario Serandrei * Sound: Claudio Majelli * Music: Piero Piccioni * Production: Franco Cristaldi , Lionello Santi * Production Company: Lux-Vides Galatea * Distribution company: Lux Film * Country: Italy * Language: Italian * Format: Black and white - 35 mm - 1.85: 1 * Duration: 107 minutes * Genre: Historical Drama / Film Policy * Release date: Italy : 28 February 1962 Distribution [ edit | edit the code ] ; Credited * Salvo Hiking : The president of the Assize Court of Viterbo * Frank Wolff : Gaspare Pisciotta ; Uncredited * Sennuccio Benelli : Report * Giuseppe Calandra : Rifleman plainclothes officer * Pietro Cammarata : Salvatore Giuliano * Max Cartier Francesco * Nando Cicero : Bandit * Pietro Franzone : declaimer separatist poetry * Giuseppe Teti : Young Shepherd * Cosimo Torino Frank Mannino * Ugo Torrente : Bit Part * Bruno Ukmar : Spy * Frederico Zardi : Defense attorney Pisciotta Comments [ edit | edit the code ] According to Michel Sineux "Salvatore Giuliano founded at the same time a method, that of the film-folder, and gender, political film , frequently adopted during the years 1960-1970, which will see exceptional growth in Italy ", in which Francesco Rosi , a contributor to Luchino Visconti on the set of The Earth shakes , shine ever after. "This is the original condition, marginal, condemned the Mezzogiorno , studied through the phenomenon of Mafia that focuses the film, the opposite of a biography as the title role there appears to be a corpse or silhouette, which we share and which we tirelessly returns " , according to a construction ordering in "concentric circles" ( Freddy Buache ) and the final project is the gradual withdrawal of "economic, social and political forces that have given rise , handled and disposed of the phenomenon. " Rosi defines his film "A discourse on the body of Julius Caesar . "That understood, the bandit Giuliano, as such, it matters less that a painting of Sicily . By adopting such an approach, Rosi engages in truth "a vast operation to demystifying the bandit of honor, he identifies the radical inauthenticity (...)" The film Salvatore Giuliano is essentially a reflection on sociological mechanisms. He did not intend to be a thorough, comprehensive and, moreover, unlikely on a particular fact: the murder of Salvatore Giuliano .Therefore, the "narrative construction adopted by Rosi (...) is fully justified, however, by the attempt to understand undertaken by the filmmaker on the basis of documents honest reconstruction remains, ultimately, singularly lacking. All these holes, he refuses to fill in assumptions, (...) clearly indicate that the situation still escapes those who intend to take her in his every nuance for the change (...) " finds Freddy Buache Francesco Rosi Salvatore Giuliano or "A discourse on the corpse of Julius Caesar" [ edit | edit the code ] In The French Letters of 4/03 / 1962 , Francesco Rosi says, actually, about his film: "Salvatore Giuliano is by no means a biopic, but a discourse on the body of Julius Caesar. One hardly sees the hero died in a story where I took care to constantly break the timeline. Without taking the precaution of a crossfade, I spend from 1950 to 1954 or 1944 or 1948, because I once evokes sensational events, which the Italian public has kept the memory. My real issue is an unfortunate country, oppressed, lost and rebellious. I can not hear nor exalt nor overwhelm Giuliano. I want to show that it was the fruit of the land, social and political conditions of the forties. » To inform its approach, the Neapolitan director says: "From historical facts, characters who actually lived, I try to present a certain reality, but not in terms of a documentary. (...) My cinema is by no means a documentary film is a documented cinema. I interpret reality to try to reach some kind of truth that I build from my perspective and through my interpretation of reality. (...) " Awards and distinctions [ edit | edit the code ] * Silver Bear for Best Director, 1962 * Silver ribbon in the category Best Cinematography 1963 * Silver Ribbon for Best Director, 1963 * Silver Ribbon for Best Music 1963 Category:1962 films